


Самый сложный экзамен

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [122]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Самый сложный экзамен

Шульдих проверил обойму и проследил за перемещением противника по камерам, изображение с которых удалённо на их пад выводил Наги. Благослови прогресс и гениев, играющих на твоей стороне. У них ещё было время. Шульдих умел ждать, запасов его терпения хватило бы на пару батальонов, но не любил.

И как назло скрасить ожидание было нечем: ни почитать, ни поесть, ни приготовить. Все, что могли, они уже сделали, под рукой был только Кроуфорд.

Тот почувствовал пристальный взгляд Шульдиха на себе, поднял голову и изогнул бровь.

— Брэд, мы с тобой ни разу не говорили об экзаменах в Розенкройц. Какой был самым сложным?

Кроуфорд изучил Шульдиха, покосился на данные в паде, убедился, что на разговор у них есть время, и неохотно ответил:

— Самый сложный экзамен в моей жизни — это ты. Розенкройц — это ни о чем.

— Я? Но почему?

Шульдих, и правда, не был готов к подобному ответу, тем интереснее стал разговор. К тому же, кто не любит поговорить о себе?

— Потому что от твоего решения зависело моё будущее.

— Оракул, — понимающе протянул Шульдих. Он не злился. Хорошо, почти не злился. Кроуфорд кроил мир под себя, используя все доступные средства, и ощущать себя этим средством было не слишком приятно. Впрочем, если бы Шульдих мог пользоваться предвидением, он бы тоже выбрал себе будущее получше...

— Нет, дело не в предвиденье, — Кроуфорд сказал как отрезал. — Дело в том, что моё будущее без тебя было бы гораздо менее счастливым.

— Несмотря на то, что я доставляю тебе неприятности? — поднял бровь Шульдих. Этот жест он перенял от Кроуфорда много лет назад: поначалу пытался избавиться, но потом плюнул. Зачем, когда работает?

— Но ты же и помогаешь их решить. Без тебя мне было бы так же нескучно, но со знаком минус. — Кроуфорд оценил и вопрошающий взгляд, и жест, а потому счел необходимым объяснить: — Знаешь, есть такой анекдот. Один друг говорит другому: “А помнишь, как мы неслись по Лондону на бешенной скорости?” — “Ты с ума сошел? Тебя же везли в реанимацию.” — “Зато как неслись!”

Шульдих сморгнул, а потом усмехнулся:

— Знаешь, Брэд, на тот случай, если ты сомневался: я должен сказать, ты сдал экзамен на отлично. Мне с тобой всегда нескучно со знаком плюс.

— Ну, тогда погнали.

Кроуфорд снял с предохранителя пистолет и первым выскочил из укрытия.


End file.
